


whipped cream & wine

by meredithflynn



Series: ficlets [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Louis, Birthday Cake, Clubbing, Cuddles, Cute, Drunk Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Innocent Louis, M/M, cake fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithflynn/pseuds/meredithflynn
Summary: it's louis' birthday. cake is involved.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	whipped cream & wine

**Author's Note:**

> the title isn't exactly accurate because louis doesn't get drunk on wine, but alliteration, so...
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!

Louis woke up to gentle kissing noises and ticklish sensations running down his back.

Eyes half open, he shuffled around a little to investigate, and found that Harry was planting kisses all over him. Louis flopped back into his original position. He loved that Harry was being so sweet and cute and romantic but _it was so early in the morning._ Harry was an early bird, but Louis really... wasn't. So he would appreciate it if Harry began his romantic shenanigans after 10am.

"Happy birthday, little one."

When Louis didn't respond, Harry sighed. "Honey, I know you're awake," Harry said, stopping his kisses so he could hug his tiny boyfriend from behind. 

"Hmmm." Louis snuggled back into Harry's embrace and closed his eyes, preparing to go back to sleep.

"Boo!" Harry poked the boy in the side, causing Louis to emit a tiny squeak and push Harry's hands away.

"Hazzie!"

"Louuuuu, wake up! It's your birthday and I made you some breakfast," Harry said, burying his face into the crook of Louis' neck.

Louis huffed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Harry pumped his fist triumphantly and sat up, making Louis whine at the loss of Harry's touch. 

"But I wan' birthday cuddles first, 'azzie." Louis gave Harry his best puppy eyes, which were extremely convincing, and reached his arms out.

Harry chuckled and obliged, laying back down again and letting Louis tuck himself under his chin. "Five more minutes of cuddles, okay?"

"Okey dokey." They ended up cuddling for fifteen, but neither of them were complaining and it wasn't much of a loss, was it? 

When they finally got around to going downstairs for breakfast, the food had already gone cold, so Harry popped their plates into the microwave while Louis clambered onto his chair and sat patiently. 

"Here, babe. I made your favorite - hash browns!" Harry took their plates out of the microwave and put one plate in front of Louis, along with a fork and knife. 

"Thank you!" Louis waited until Harry was seated before he started eating, humming happily at the taste of his favorite breakfast.

"D'you like it?" Harry had made hash browns for Louis countless times, but since today was the tiny boy's birthday, Harry had to make sure everything was perfect.

"Of coursh! Itsh delishious," Louis said through mouthfuls of hash brown. Harry chuckled at the sight of Louis' cheeks stuffed with potatoes - he looked like an adorable little chipmunk. 

"Careful, honey, you might choke," Harry reprimanded before digging into his own plate. 

"What are we gonna do today?" Louis asked after breakfast as he and Harry washed the dishes.

"Well, we have your birthday lunch with your family, and the boys want to go clubbing with you tonight," Harry said, placing their plates onto a drying rack. "But besides those, we can do whatever you want to do today, love."

"Clubbing?" Louis scrunched his nose up cutely.

"Well, we don't have to go if you don't want to, of course," Harry said, looping an arm around Louis' waist and pecking Louis' nose affectionately. "But the boys thought it would be fun to get you drunk on your birthday, especially because you never drink."

"Mm, alright, I'll go." Louis dried his hands on a tea towel and folded it back up again neatly. He leaned into Harry's chest and looked up at him. "How much time do we have before lunch?"

"About two hours, I'd say."

"Cuddles?"

Harry laughed. "Is that all that's on your mind?"

"Hmm." Louis let Harry's hands slip down to his thighs, and his boyfriend swiftly lifted him up in his arms. "Maybe."

*****

Louis had just seen his family a week ago, but when his siblings caught sight of him, they shrieked and ran towards him like they hadn't seen him in years.

"LouLou!" They squealed, each latching on to one part of their brother's body and nearly knocking Louis off his feet.

"Hi, munchkins!" Louis stumbled back from the force of seven siblings slamming into him, but luckily Harry was standing behind him and stabilized him, preventing the smaller boy from falling.

"Happy birthday!" They chorused, smiling up at him and making Louis' heart melt.

"Aww, thank you, loves." Louis looked up at where Jay was standing a few feet away, watching her children with slightly misty eyes. "Hi, Mum!"

Jay waved her fingers. "Hello, Lou."

Louis squinted at his mother. "Are you... are you crying?"

Jay quickly blinked back the moisture in her eyes and said in a thick voice, "No."

"Oh, come on, Mum! I'm not even that old."

"Yes, but you're so grown up now," Jay said, clasping her hands to her chest. "I can still remember when you were a little baby in your diapers and you -"

"Mum!" Louis interrupted, cheeks slightly red. "We're in public _and_ Harry's here."

"Not like I don't know all of your embarrassing baby stories already, boo." Harry cooed at the adorably angry expression Louis was adopting on his face. "Come on, let's go inside, I'm sure the little ones are getting hungry."

Louis left his birthday lunch with somewhat swollen cheeks because of all the cheek-pinching he had undergone. It was outrageous - _he_ was the oldest child, yet all of his siblings wanted to take turns to pinch Louis' cheeks till they turned red and tell him how cute and tiny he was! Harry couldn't hold back his sniggers as he and Louis walked back to their car, toting a few bags of the Tomlinsons' birthday gifts.

"Stop laughing, Hazzie, it's not funny," Louis carefully placed the bags into the trunk. "Stop it! My cheeks hurt."

"Sorry, little one, I can't help it." Harry passed by Louis on his way to the car door and dropped a kiss into Louis' fluffy hair. 

"You've got no control," Louis grumbled, clambering into the shotgun seat beside Harry. "Stop bullying me on my birthday, you big meanie."

"Aww, I'm sorry, sweetie." Harry reached out and poked Louis' pink cheek again, and Louis whined in annoyance. 

"Hey! Stop it right now, Harold."

"That's not my name, Lou." Harry started the car and started pulling out of their parking spot.

"I don't care. You're dead to me."

Harry couldn't hold back another burst of snickers and Louis threw his hands up in defeat. Was no one going to take him seriously?

When they got back home, they placed Louis' birthday gifts under their Christmas tree - it was tradition that Louis' birthday gifts doubled as Christmas gifts, which meant that he wasn't allowed to open them until a day or two after his birthday. Even after twenty years of upholding this tradition, Louis still hated it - he couldn't stand not knowing what people had gotten him for his birthday, and Harry had to sometimes physically keep him away from the Christmas tree so Louis wouldn't rip all of them open.

They spent their afternoon lazing around on their couch, cuddling while they caught up on some TV shows. Harry also convinced Louis into trying to bake some cupcakes, but they ended up with Harry doing all of the baking and Louis sitting on the kitchen counter watching him, lest he accidentally blew up their house on his birthday with his awful cooking skills. Louis happily partook in the decorating of the cupcakes, though, and they both got covered in the sticky frosting and icing sugar while they tried to draw designs onto the cupcakes.

After a dinner of Louis' favorite tacos and a shower to get rid of all of the frosting and sugar, Louis and Harry got ready to go clubbing with the boys. It was December so it was freezing cold, and Louis hoped he looked nice enough in a giant sweater and a puffy winter jacket that Harry had made him wear.

"Hazzie, no one goes clubbing in giant puffy jackets, I won't be able to move my arms at all," Louis protested while they were getting dressed and Harry held the jacket up.

" _Louis_ ," Harry said sternly. "It's freezing out there."

"But we'll be inside!"

"So?"

"Harry!"

"Put it on, peaches, I don't want you getting a cold," Harry insisted, handing the jacket to the smaller boy. "I know you. You'll thank me later, believe me."

Louis rolled his eyes. "I will definitely _not_ be thanking you, Harold."

As they left their house and walked towards the cab, Louis stuffed his hands into his pockets and shivered, trying to snuggle up to Harry to gain a little extra warmth. The snow crunched under his feet and Louis' cheeks hurt even more from the cold winter wind. Harry looked over at him, amused, and let Louis bury his face into his side. "I told you, babe."

"Hmph." Louis grunted stubbornly, not wanting to admit that he had been wrong and Harry had been right.

Harry laughed. "I'll take that as a _thank you_. You're welcome, lovely."

When they arrived at the club, Niall, Zayn and Liam were already sitting at the bar with drinks in their hands, waving Louis and Harry over. "Over here, guys!"

"Hey." Louis boosted himself up onto a chair next to them with a little effort, because why were the chairs so tall in here?

"Happy birthday, Lou!" Niall burst forward from behind Liam and gave Louis a giant bear hug, and Louis almost toppled over for the second time that day.

"Happy birthday!" Liam and Zayn echoed, patting Louis on the back.

"Thanks, guys," Louis beamed, as Harry seated himself next to him. The loud, blaring music was a little too much for his sensitive ears and he tried to discreetly cover his ears with the collar of his jacket, but it didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"You okay?" Harry murmured quietly into Louis' temple, arm wrapped loosely around the smaller boy's waist.

"Mhmm." 

"Let's get you started on some beer, that'll warm you up." Harry turned to face the bartender.

"Thanks, Hazzie," Louis said as Harry ordered a couple drinks for himself and Louis.

"How was your day? Did you and Harry have any big birthday plans?" Zayn asked, sipping on his whiskey.

"No, it was pretty lowkey. I ate lunch with my family, though."

"That's nice," Liam commented. A smirk then crossed his face. "Nice jacket, by the way."

Louis shot Liam a dirty look. "Shut it, Payno."

A couple glasses later, Louis was officially drunk. He was getting a little warm, so he'd tried to take off his jacket, but it was a little too puffy and Harry had to help him take it off.

"Hey, stop that, I have a boyfriend," Louis slurred as Harry unzipped the jacket. 

"Mhmm, I know," Harry said. "I _am_ your boyfriend, Lou."

"Really?" Louis squinted hard at Harry's face. "Oh! Hi, Harry."

"You're such a lightweight, boo." Harry cooed softly at Louis' flushed cheeks and dazed gaze.

" _You're_ a lightweight," Louis mumbled in retaliation as Harry helped him shrug off the jacket.

"Honey, I've had one more glass than you and you're absolutely more wasted than I am."

"And I've had two more than you, Lou!" Niall called.

" 'm _not_ a lightweight," Louis dictated. "Hazzie, dance?"

"Your wish is my command, birthday boy," Harry said, taking Louis' hand and leading him to the dance floor, but not before asking Liam to watch over Louis' jacket.

The alcohol had dulled his senses and Louis didn't seem bothered by the volume of the music that was blasting through the speakers, instead immediately beginning to flail his arms and legs about. Harry held back snorts of laughter and tried to pull Louis closer to him so he wouldn't lose him in the crowd, although he did get accidentally kicked in the shin several times.

When Louis and Harry returned to the bar after a few energetic and slightly painful dances, there was a cake placed in front of Louis' seat, and Niall, Zayn and Liam were patiently waiting for their return. 

"Hi there, birthday boy! Did you have fun dancing?" Niall grinned as Harry led Louis back to his seat. "We got you some cake."

"For me?" Harry lifted Louis back onto his chair and Louis swayed a little, staring at the cake. The frosting was plain and white, with two very small words that Louis couldn't make out written in blue icing in the middle. "What does it say?"

"I don't know, why don't you have a closer look?" There was a hint of excitement in Zayn's voice that Louis wasn't able to register in his drunkenness, so he bent down to have a closer look at the tiny blue words.

His nose was practically touching the icing when he could finally make it out, and he read out in confusion, "Got you...?"

"GOT YOU!" All four boys screamed as Harry grabbed the back of Louis head and pushed it into the cake, effectively flattening the cake and Louis' dignity. 

Louis pulled his head back up and shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Happy birthday!" they shouted into his ears, among scattered laughter and murmurs from the rest of the crowd.

"What the hell?!" Louis repeated, pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend. "Harry! You did this! I'm going to kill you!"

Harry had to admit, it was a little hard to take the threat seriously when his tiny, adorable boyfriend was covered in whipped cream and cake and he was pointing at Harry with the cutest little sweater paws. He was, however, caught off guard when Louis grabbed the rest of the destroyed cake and smashed it into Harry's face.

"OhohohoHO!" Niall exclaimed, gulping down some of his beer with wide eyes. In return, Louis grabbed a few pieces of cake and threw them at the blonde, who screeched loudly.

"There," Louis huffed, licking the whipped cream off his fingers. "You guys are so mean! I hate you all."

"Louis! Don't do that!" Harry snatched Louis' finger away from his mouth. "That's unsanitary!"

"I wanna eat _cake_!" Louis wailed sadly, trying to lick the cake off his other hand, which was promptly snatched by Harry again. "Then you guys just smashed it into my face! Now I can't eat cake!"

"Oh come on, Lou, I made you cupcakes this afternoon for a reason!" Harry let go of Louis' wrists and tried to wipe the cream out of his eyes. 

"Hey! Cupcakes aren't enough!"

"That's true," Niall chimed in. "Harry, give him a cake."

"Ni, you were the one who suggested we do this in the first place!"

After hearing that, Louis turned around and planted his cake-covered hands all over Niall's face, causing a few more loud squawks to emit from the Irishman. "I'm sorry! Lou, stop that!"

"Hmph." Louis turned to face Harry again. "I want cake."

"Aww, okay, I'll bake you a nice yummy one tomorrow," Harry promised. "But for now, how about we go to the bathroom and clean up? Because right now, we both look like Pillsbury Doughboys."

They took their second shower of the day when they got home, washing off all the bits and pieces of cake and whipped cream they hadn't been able to get off in the club. Louis was both drunk and sleepy, and leaned against Harry's chest the whole time, relaxing into the green-eyed boy's touch.

By the time they had dried off and gotten into their pajamas, Louis was already half-asleep and clinging onto Harry tightly, refusing to be let go even when Harry had to drag him around the house to turn off all the lights. They finally made their way back to their bedroom and Harry tucked Louis in before slipping into bed himself. Louis instinctively reached his arms out and snuggled into Harry, his need for cuddles never sated. Harry ran a hand through Louis' soft hair and bent down to place a gentle kiss on his boy's pink cheek.

"Happy birthday, baby."


End file.
